mazerunnerroleplaytmrfandomcom-20200214-history
Janna
Janna Alunsina is the biological mother of Feliz and the second-in-command to Vince in the Right Arm. She owns a popular bar in Denver, where she uses her alternate name, Jannet Murdego, to disguise herself. Personality Unlike her daughter, Janna is a rather peaceful person, choosing tranquilize attackers with special sleep serum that she invented and knock back/down Cranks rather than killing them, as she believes that 'they're still human beneath all of that infection'. Janna tries to be quiet, humble and peaceful, just as her upbringing taught her to be, although her stubborness and determination can sometimes get in the way. She shares the two traits with her daughters, Kira/Feliz and Nekane, although she displays them to a lesser extent than Kira/Feliz. Appearance Janna is 51 years old, which is something that affects her appearance. Her dark hair, which has several grey streaks through it, is often tied away from her face into a ponytail. Her tanned skin is aged and shows several wrinkles, with dark eye bags under her eyes. Her eyes are slanted due to her Asian heritage, and she has a cut over her lips in the corner of her mouth from when she tried to eat a stapler as a baby. Backstory/Family History Janna was born into the indigenous T'boli Tribe in the Philippines and was raised to be the tribe's leader from a very young age. However, when she was eighteen she met Joshua and decided to move with him to Barili, Cebu. Janna abandoned her life in the T'Boli Tribe to marry Joshua when they were only 20 years old, and when she was 35 she gave birth to Kira Tala Alunsina (later known as Feliz) with Joshua and later James Apolaki Alunsina. She moved to London with the rest of her family, using up almost all of her life savings in the process. After Joshua's death when she was 42 years old, she quickly remarried in order to stabilise the family's finances, eventually marrying Darragh O'Connor. Although Darragh was a kind, caring father at first, he later showed his true colors as an abusive parent as husband. Fearing for her life, Janna fled London and flew back to South Cotaboto to attempt to reclaim her position in the tribe, leaving behind her two children. However, the tribe rejected her for abandoning her, leaving Janna alone and without a home. She considered flying back to London to live with her ex-husband and children, but decided against it. She flew to Chicago to live with her sister Esther and her daughter, Yuki and lived there until Chicago fell as a city. She fled to Denver and established a bar there. In Denver, Janna became a member of the Right Arm and rose up in the ranks to second-in-command to Vince, the leader. There, she met Michael Mineque and established a five-year long relationship with him, in which time she had Nekane Mineque with him. Michael later died from a Crank bite, and Janna was left to raise their daughter on their own. In 2162, Janna died whilst on a supply run with her daughter Nekane. Their car had crashed and Janna had been caught under the collapsed roof of the car, pinning her to her seat. Nekane managed to get away in time, crying for the loss of her mother, but Janna was left alone to turn into a Crank as she was eaten alive by the Cranks that had been attracted to the scene because of the noise the car crash made.